What Makes A Person Evil
by TragicalMusique
Summary: AU.Evil!Dark!Naruto.Uncertain Pairings.'Tch…as though I would willingly serve this village…I'll learn what I can from it, leave it to gain experience, then destroy it utterly,'Naruto thought, a savage smile lighting up his face.He will have his revenge.One way or another.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The fourth chapter of Naruto: Suimin'yakugan is almost done…it's just that it's on my laptop which is not where I am. I'm on a computer. I _would've_ brought with me but its monitor went out so it is hooked up to something that cannot be brought. So therefor I am making another fic to hopefully make up for it in the meantime. I'm going to try my hand at a dark Naruto fic. Let's get on with it then? ^.^

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts' **_

'**Demon speech' **

"_Jutsu"_

**Warnings for This Story: Graphic violence, blood, gore etc. Language. **

**What Makes a Person Evil **

**Prologue **

White. How he detested that color. Its deceitful purity, its misleading guise of soothingness, easily stained…

Red was another color he detested. He often associated it with blood. Something he sees often. His own blood usually. He gritted his teeth in anger. _'Those worthless villagers…how dare they hurt me over and over for no plausible reason?'_ So immersed in his stormy thoughts, he didn't hear the door across the disgustingly white room open. The venerable old man known as Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage of Konoha stood watching him with sad eyes.

After a few moments, he spoke. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's sunny blonde head jerked up. He plastered a fake grin on his face. "Hey Jiji!" he exclaimed loudly. Sarutobi sighed. If he wasn't adept at noticing fake personas he had no doubt he would fall for Naruto's cheery, idiot act. Only Itachi and Kakashi had ever been this good at hiding their emotions so young.

"Hello Naruto-kun…how are you feeling?" Sarutobi asked, standing beside the white hospital bed. Naruto's face lost its vibrant grin and a blank look replaced it for only an infinitesimal moment before splitting into a sheepish smile. "Ok I guess…when am I allowed leave?" he asked, looking down at the white bandages on his arms. Sarutobi closed his eyes. "That does why I am here…the Medic-Nins have cleared you," he replied.

Naruto got out of the bed, grabbing his clothes. Orange…he hated that color too. There was once a time he cherished that color. Now it was too bright. Too fucking _happy_. Something he wasn't. It was also the only color clothes he managed to find in the trashcans outside all the stores that have refused him service. Nonetheless, he put them on.

They walked through the white halls to the exit. The Medic-Nins always avoided looking at him. As though if they did they would be burned. Naruto couldn't fathom why. He knew he was ignorant about a lot and that infuriated him. He was relieved to be out of that accursed place.

They approached Naruto's rundown apartment. Sarutobi avoided looking at the newly painted offensive graffiti on the walls. Naruto scowled. '_He doesn't care about me…leaving me to rot in this place, never taking any measures to prevent what is surely illegal that his precious villagers do to me…' _Naruto thought, hatred boiling within him. _'I know he's keeping things from me…I know he knows what makes people hate me…'  
_Naruto walked up to the door of his apartment, waving at Sarutobi and flashing him a vulpine grin. Sarutobi waved back before walking away. When he saw the old man go out of view, his face resumed its blank mask. He walked into his apartment.

Despite only being five years old, he wasn't naïve. His vocabulary was far more superior to a typical five year old for a reason.

The Matrons there always ignored him, some abused him outright but were never punished. He never got books or personal things except the rags he was given to wear grudgingly. The kids there were not too bright…they tossed books away. Naruto would always snag them and treated them like rare treasures. They taught him words of power. Knowledge was power.

It was from them he learned of _Ninjas. _Stealthy, powerful killers who served the village. '_Tch…as though I would willingly serve this village…I'll learn what I can from it, leave it to gain experience, then destroy it utterly,' _he thought, a savage smile lighting up his face. He will have his revenge.

One way or another.

A/N: This was just a prologue. Please tell me whether or not this is good enough to continue. Updates will be unpredictable depending on popularity. R&R please! ^.^


	2. The Kyuubi and Schemes

A/N: Whoa…3 reviews within a day? I'm speechless…thank you so much! It makes me happy to see people liking what I write. The more reviews, alerts, and faves I get the more I write…of course I'll write anyways because I like to. :P I noticed I forgot the disclaimer last time. *Sweatdrops* Take note of the warnings from the prologue. Blood, blood, blood then a random body part with "bad" language. In other words…violence. May not happen for awhile except for the language.

'_Thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demon speech"**

"_Jutsu" _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…he is Masashi Kishimotos. As much as it pains me to say. **

What Makes a Person Evil 

Naruto had heard tell of a scroll. It held all the forbidden Jutsus of Konohagakure. He heard whisperings of it from a few Chunin outside a bar. The idiots weren't even trying to be discreet. Naruto was surprised the village was still standing what with the incompetent Shinobi that served it. Secrecy is a vital code for Shinobi after all. _'Oh well…bastards like them will make my job easier in the future…'_ Naruto thought.

A scroll of that caliber would be in the Hokage Tower, one of the most well protected buildings in the village. He was devising plans for penetrating the place. ANBU and Jounin guarded the place at all times. _'Everything has a weakness…' _Naruto mused. Hmm..

Well…he wasn't going to get anywhere with the orange eyesores he was currently wearing that was for sure. He had taken to hiding in the trees to watch the Academy students practice Jutsus and Taijutsu. There was one called a Henge no Jutsu. That would work to his advantage if only he could figure out how to do it. He knew he had to use Chakra…if only he could access it. Naruto scowled.

He was currently in his apartment, the sun shining brightly through his cracked and taped over window where people have thrown rocks at it. He hated the sun. It irritated him for some reason. Sighing, he turned away from the window and his thoughts. Closing his eyes he once again attempted to meditate so he could come into contact with his Chakra. He will succeed, he will have that scroll.

Reaching deep within himself, he searched for that elusive life energy. There was something burning hot and malicious near his navel. He didn't know what it was but he wasn't about to investigate it yet. He peered deeper, breathing slowly.

A cool, blue energy was circulating within his Tenketsu or Chakra Points. It sure did help to eavesdrop on Shinobi, it improved his stealth and information gathering skills. He attempted to mold the Chakra to form an illusion around his body. Using the hand sign he saw the Academy students use, he forced the Chakra to do what he willed it to. He slowly felt a change.

He never got this far before. The most he had been able to do was find his Chakra…it had never reacted before. He grinned in triumph and opened his eyes. His body felt different. Or so it seemed. Illusions were so misleading. One day he wanted to try Genjutsu.

When he had done the hand sign, he wasn't thinking about anybody in particular. He just didn't want to look like himself. So when he stood before the cracked mirror in his bathroom, he didn't quite believe what he was seeing. '_What the fuck?' _

He was a bloody girl. With boobs and long blonde pigtails. His eye twitched. How did this happen?

'_This could be a good thing…this form is so far from my real form it could work…except for…' _Naruto mused, frowning. The whisker marks. And maybe his blue eyes. There weren't many people in Konoha that had blonde hair and blue eyes except the Yamanakas but their blonde hair and blue eyes weren't as bright as his were. He may have to dye his hair while in this form…maybe wear shades?

He reached for the bleach under his cabinet. _'Wait…this is supposed to be an illusion…why does it feel physical?'_

It _was_ a physical body! Naruto clasped the dainty female hands together. The endless possibilities…

His face twisted into a mockery of a smile. He took the bleach and poured it on his hair over the toilet. It hurt but he gritted his teeth and put up with it. It turned his hair white from the roots to the ends but it looked damaged. Now for the eyes…

'_I'll just steal a pair from someone.'_ Naruto decided. He took out a blue shirt and a pair of old black shorts that the Hokage had given him long ago. When he put them on, he looked terrible. Grimacing at his appearance, he stepped outside. He didn't bother locking the door. The people would just knock it down again anyways. Brutes.

He spotted someone walking down the street with black shades and hid in the adjacent alley. The man didn't see the trip wire Naruto had put in place and went sprawling across the ground. The villagers stopped and stared. The man's shades had fallen off. While the man and villagers were still occupied, Naruto snatched them and put them on before walking away. _'Too easy…'_

He noticed people giving him odd looks but they were different from the usual cruel sneers he was graced with. He noticed the men giving him weirder looks and scowled. Fucking perverts. He hated them. He walked into a store selling Shinobi clothing. The salesperson didn't even give him a second look and went back to perusing his magazine.

'_I could've been an assassin and he would've _ _never known till he was dead!' _Naruto thought gleefully. Naruto perused through the black Shinobi pants and fishnet shirts. Black…now that was a color he could tolerate. It meant the unknown and death. Something he wanted to be known as.

He didn't have a lot of money. So, improvisation it was. After grabbing a few articles of clothing and some black Shinobi sandals, he slipped through the racks so he wasn't visible. Fishing out a dull kunai, he ripped off the security tags. Then he bit his lip.

He had practiced henging objects into something else. But it was harder than changing his appearance. So this was going to rely a lot on luck. He focused on his Chakra. There was a weird sensation in his stomach but he ignored it as suddenly his new items of clothing turned into pieces of candy which he slipped into the pockets of his shorts.

Smirking slightly, he waved leisurely to the salesperson who look disappointed that 'she' didn't buy anything. While it was true he didn't have a lot of money he did have enough for other things. He needed weapons. However that could wait. He realized he didn't have much food at home. The grocers always kicked him out or they would only sell instant ramen to him.

He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this form. Deciding to risk it, he walked into the nearest grocers. The woman manning the counter looked at his choice of clothing in disdain. He just grinned at her, showing his row of slightly pointed white teeth. She looked away.

He grabbed fruits, vegetables, milk, bread, and a variety of other things. The food wasn't overpriced like it would've been had he been allowed to buy it in his real form. After paying, he headed home. Before he left he flipped the woman off, cackling. When he was almost home, he froze.

Looking around, he didn't sense anything. It wouldn't be a good idea to walk into the apartment like this. He knew Sarutobi had ANBU watching him at odd hours of the day and he didn't know if his form despite being physical could withhold under the scrutiny of the ANBU…he knew there were Uchihas among them. _'Accursed Sharingan…'_ Naruto thought, scowling. As discreetly as possible he slipped into the alley he been in earlier to steal the shades and tried to disperse his female form.

It took a few tries but eventually he looked down and saw he didn't have lumps of fat hanging off his chest anymore. Picking his groceries back up, he walked up the stairs to the apartment door. It had been knocked off its hinges. Again. Sighing, Naruto stepped over the door and into the trashed room. He didn't have much to steal so it was just trashed.

He put his groceries away then sat on his bed. Taking out the pieces of 'candy', he forced his Chakra to dispel the illusions. He finally had something he call _his. _Something that would help him. Actual Shinobi clothes. His eyes flashed with a shadow of malice.

'_I'll be the worst fear of the Shinobi world…' _Naruto thought, features twisted into a gruesome expression of glee. He would force Sarutobi to put him in the Academy early. It wasn't unheard of for a child aspiring to be a Shinobi to go into the Academy at age five. First…he needed to improve. This meant he must continue his plans for stealing the Forbidden Scroll.

Or maybe it would be best to wait until after he went into the Academy? Hmm…no. It must be done before. The more he knew, the more powerful he would become. He won't let anyone get in his way.

He knew the Academy instructors would be biased and try to prevent him from passing. He was many things but naïve wasn't one of them. In a fit of rage he threw his dull kunai at the wall. It imbedded itself into it for all of two seconds then fell. That was another thing. His puny strength.

He had to strengthen his body to handle more Jutsus and weapons in order to actually kill something with ease. '_I have to take this slow…true power doesn't come to the impatient…only failure.'_

He got out his blueprints of Hokage Tower. He went there often enough to memorize the general layout and the ANBU and Jounin posts. There were vents at specific places within the building. He had no doubt that they were under Genjutsu to prevent intruders or the random animal from coming in. You could either break the illusions or find another way.

But the thing with these Genjutsus is that you won't notice they are there. They were imbedded into the framework of the Hokage Tower since it was built. It would be no easy feat to dispel them that was for sure. He could just Henge into an ANBU but that would require him to know a lot about that ANBU. There couldn't be two of the same person running around plus the Uchiha Police Force guarded the place…they would spot him for sure.

He sighed. Perhaps he could become a small animal? Slip in when someone opens the door? What if Chakra signatures were recorded? It was a stretch but it was entirely possible. It was the Hokage Tower for Kami's sake! Maybe he was just too paranoid...who could blame him?

'_If only someone would kill off those Uchiha jerks…then this would be so much easier.' _Naruto thought, annoyed. There was more than one reason he despised Uchihas. They always sneered at him and were most avid at catching him in his 'harmless' pranks. He could respect their power but not the way they achieved it.

His Henged animal idea held potential. It had to be like changing into something else right? How hard could it be?

Very hard he soon discovered. A person was vastly different from say…a bird. He held back the urge to throw a tantrum. All his efforts were futile. He felt that weird burning in his stomach again.

Frowning, he decided that this time he would investigate it. Steadying his breathing, he delved deep into his conscious. The burning flared and suddenly he was seeing nothingness. The eerie _drip, drip, drip_ from pipes that wasn't there before made him wary. Where was he?

It was like a dark sewer system. Except it looked like there was blood on the walls. As though murder had taken place. It wasn't water he heard dripping from the pipes but blood. Black mold encrusted the ground. He shuddered. '_This is my mindscape?' _Naruto thought in disbelief. Suddenly he spotted a crimson glow from far off down the hall he found himself in.

With unsteady feet, he walked towards it. He entered a large room. At the far end was a huge cast iron cage. The air was foul. But to Naruto it smelled like heavenly unadulterated _power. _There was a piece of paper with kanji spelling out '_Seal' _on the cage.

He stepped closer to it, enthralled. Large, crimson eyes suddenly flared into existence behind the bars. Naruto froze. They pierced him with their intensity. Blackened, sharp fangs protruded from its maw. Naruto realized that it was a giant fox. '_No…it couldn't be…'_ Naruto thought, shocked.

"**I see you have finally decided to pay me a visit, Jailor." **The creature rumbled. Its voice shook the room slightly. "Jailor? What nonsense is this? You should be dead…" Naruto whispered. _'The Kyuubi no Kitsune…the Nine Tailed Fox…'_

Fierce growls emanated from Kyuubi. **"You know who I am…you are not stupid like most Ningen, you should know that Bijuu are not so easily **_**killed**_**…we are made from nature Chakra, we are Hell's Demons, Kami's forsaken creations…I am the most powerful of them all, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." **

The very words Kyuubi spoke were drenched in dreadful power. It made Naruto desire more. "**I was sealed within you…you are a Jinchuuriki, a vessel to a Demon...I'm sure you know who did the deed." **Kyuubi said, watching Naruto with inscrutable eyes. "The Yondaime?" Naruto whispered, the truth dawning on him. The man that he had respected for his skill and abilities…the man that destroyed an entire Iwagakure army singlehandedly…the man he had suspected of being his Father from sheer appearance…

"**Yes…he was your Father."** Kyuubi said, clacking its claws against the stone floor. Naruto's head jerked up as though electrified. **"He sacrificed his life and in hindsight the life of his son to seal me within you."** Naruto clenched his hands and grit his teeth. That explained why the village did what they did. Villagers who spat at the Yondaime's sacrifice. Those people who could treat a child so badly. People who didn't deserve to live in his opinion.

He didn't mind that Kyuubi had been sealed into him despite what it had caused him because it was a source of what he desired. What he was angry about was that the villagers would be so fickle. That they would act in such a manner. He understood why his Father had done it even if he didn't like it. It was unacceptable.

They would pay. They would pay with their _lives. _He wouldn't have it any other way. Let Kami and the Shinigami deal with them. Kyuubi remained silent.

"**I know what it is you desire…and I can give it to you…do you accept?" **Kyuubi asked, staring at Naruto. "I do." Naruto replied without hesitation. **"Very well."** Kyuubi said, baring his teeth into a mockery of a smile. Suddenly Naruto doubled over in pain. It felt like his bones were melting, his blood boiling, and his veins were splitting apart. It was excruciating.

Through his tear filled eyes, he noticed that the Kyuubi seemed to be fading. He woke up sprawled on his dirty floor, sweaty and gasping for air. He laid there for a while. Eventually, he managed to get to his feet. His body felt off balance. He staggered to the bathroom, hands clinging desperately to the walls to keep his balance.

The cold water on face woke him up some. He slowly raised his head to look into the mirror. '_Why must the most surprising revelations that I discover have to occur in a bathroom?' _Naruto wondered, amused. The Kyuubi had done something to him that much was for certain. '_How am I going to hide this?' _

His whisker marks had deepened, his eyes were slanted and slitted but were now purple, his bleached white hair was longer and spikier with red streaks, and his nails had grown into claws. He looked behind him and saw a long fox tail. His eye twitched. He looked ridiculous. **"I resent that."** Kyuubi rumbled within his head.

'_What did you do to me?' _Naruto asked, leaning his head against the mirror. **"I just sped up the process of the Yondaime's seal where it siphoned my Chakra into your own only with a few modifications of my own…it took me years in here to figure out how…in other words we are both one or half and half." **Kyuubi explained, sounding proud of himself. 'So my new appearance must be the side effects?' Naruto asked, flexing his new claws. **"Correct."**

'Did you have anything to do with my unusual henges?' Naruto asked suspiciously. Kyuubi chuckled. **'Yes…I merely added a bit of my own Youki to your Chakra to see what effect it would have on the Jutsu you were going to use…I was quite surprised by the results…my **Youki** and your Chakra must be compatible which is strange in itself…" **Kyuubi trailed off thoughtfully. **"In this way those who seek to control or rip out my power will be unable to do so."**

'_What abilities do I have access to now?'_ Naruto asked excitedly. **"A vast variety."** Kyuubi responded, not saying more. Naruto scowled. He knew he had a high healing factor from the many times he got injured and perhaps an affinity towards the Illusionary arts…perhaps with the Kyuubi's power he had gotten physically stronger too? He picked up the dull kunai he had thrown at the wall earlier and threw it again.

It whistled through the air before plunging into the wall. Walking up to it, Naruto saw that it was lodged so far in it would be near impossible to get it out, the wall had swallowed it to the hilt. He gripped the handle and _pulled. _**"You are still young…do not expect everything to come too much easier…your strength will grow over time…until then that kunai will not move." **Kyuubi said, smirking. Naruto scowled when it refused to come out entirely.

"**So…what has become of your plan to procure the Forbidden Scroll?" **Kyuubi asked casually. '_I was planning on henging into a small animal and slipping in unnoticed but the question is if they record the Chakra signatures of those who enter and where I would even get in.' _Naruto replied, sighing. He slit his palm open with his claws to test the healing factor. Blood welled heavily and dripped onto the floor. He watched in morbid fascination as new flesh grew over the wound.

"**Do that again and I won't hesitate to make it heal naturally." **Kyuubi threatened when Naruto was about to do it again. Pouting, Naruto walked over to the abandoned blueprints on his bed. It was getting dark out. Would the ANBU and Jounin be more active at night? He didn't know for sure.

"**Hmm…that idea does have merit, however do you even know where at in the Hokage Tower it is being hidden?"** Kyuubi inquired. _'I have a few clues…where better to hide it than in the very room that the Hokage is in the most?' _Naruto replied, absentmindedly. **"Point taken…well, I shall assist you of course." **Kyuubi stated before Naruto suddenly felt his new body shift in ways it shouldn't. He held back a scream.

He blinked and looked around. Why was he level with that chair leg? He raised a paw-wait a _paw?_ Gaping in disbelief, he turned around in circles.

'I. Am. A. Fucking. _Fox Kit?' _

"**Yup." **

A/N: Probably a bad place to end this chapter. Sorry…sorta lol Now on the subject of pairings…I do not know if there will be one or not. Writing romance has never been a strong suit of mine no matter how much I like it. It will depend. R&R please? Or Naruto will rip you a new one. Just kidding. Maybe. Lol.

By the way…Naruto and Kyuubi share the same body now. This means they both control it. It is a type of merge. I think of it more as a split personality of differing evil.

-Tragic


	3. Operation: Forbidden Scroll

A/N: I'm happy with the response to this fic so far. (: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerts…made my day. :D I appreciated the suggestions…but I think I'm just going to make this a no pairings fic. My attempts at romance overall is enough to cause the Armageddon with its crappiness. I apologize for not updating sooner…but enjoy this extra long chappie. Main reason for long awaited chapter was because I do a lot of research. Thank god for Narutopedia. Of course most of the researches I have found made me want kill the person who put it. How could this person suggest that only people with Kage blood could open/use the Forbidden Scroll/ Kage Bunshin? As far as I know Kakashi isn't related to a Kage and he could do it. Stupid forums. Sorry. Had to rant. Moving on…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Tch. Only my original ideas.

'_Thoughts' _

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demon speech"**

"_Jutsu" _

Konoha was shrouded in darkness.

Kyuubi had assured Naruto that those of the Uchiha clan couldn't see through his fox kit form because Kitsune Illusions were near impossible to see through unless you were another demon or fox. So not even the cursed Sharingan could see through it. This was a relief.

He was currently hidden within the shadows, crouching within the few shrubs scattered around the building he was about to infiltrate. '_Having such a convenient cover around this tower is foolish…' _Naruto thought, disgusted. Kyuubi hummed in agreement. **"Yes…however, it benefits us greatly."** '_True.'_

The ANBU would patrol the inside of the tower on their first 6 hour shift then switch with the Jounin who patrolled on the outside. Naruto's Chakra signature due to his age and some of Kyuubi's teachings on keeping it suppressed was almost unnoticeable.

Kyuubi told him he could sense suppressed Chakra signatures patrolling the perimeters around and within the tower. Whenever the ANBU and Jounin switch duties, they will walk through the doors to the tower and while they were exchanging information with quiet whispers, Naruto would dart under cover of night into the building.

It seemed like forever before that slight shift in movements informed Naruto and Kyuubi of the change in duties. However, when Naruto started to creep forward at the opportune time, he suddenly fell face first into a hole that had gone unnoticed. His free fell lasted for a short moment before he painfully collided with a stone floor. '_Itai, itai, itai…'_

Naruto whimpered painfully. '_Fucking hole, fucking floor…' _Naruto cursed angrily inside. Kyuubi chuckled at his host's pain. _'Fucking fox…'_

Kyuubi merely cackled louder in his head, giving him a headache. Naruto finally raised his small, furry head to observe his new surroundings. '_What is this place?' _

Kyuubi hummed. **"I believe we have stumbled through an old animal hole and into the lowest pits of the tower." **_'You mean this is the Hokage Tower's basement?' _Naruto asked, curiously looking at all the ancient boxes and shelves filled with scrolls, rusty weapons, mouse droppings, and other things. **"Yes."**

Naruto nudged a scroll that was lying on the floor next to some old Kamas(Twin sickles) stained ominously with blood. He sneezed at the dust. The writing was faded and near unintelligible but Naruto's sharp eyes were able to decipher some of the text. It was a banned scroll on advanced Ninjutsu involving the use of one's blood to cause damage. But it seemed like one had to have a Kekkei Genkai to utilize it.

'_Think the Forbidden scroll could be down here?' _Naruto asked. **"It's possible…but this place looks to have been undisturbed for centuries….so I doubt it." **Kyuubi replied. Naruto looked longingly at all the scrolls and weapons. **"We can always come back again."** '_If we don't get caught.'_ Naruto grumbled. Kyuubi didn't respond.

Naruto started searching for a way out. There was a door up a stairwell but it was blocked by a giant shelf, scrolls and various items scattered all around it. That's when Naruto spotted it. He was surprised. _'I thought there were Genjutsu that blocked someone from discovering these?'_ Naruto wondered.

"**There are…however, it would seem that they are only effective outside the tower…or maybe these pathetic illusions are useless against my superior Kitsune senses."** Kyuubi said, sounding boastful. Naruto snorted which sounded weird coming from his fox body. _'The first option sounds more plausible.'_ Naruto muttered. He felt Kyuubi scowl and smirked. Naruto padded over to the vent that was hidden behind a box.

The rusty hinges were easy to break. Wrinkling his nose, he peered down at the dark depths of the ventilation tunnel. He started crawling, eyeing the animal bones that crunched under him. The ceiling was low. The farther he crawled the more he could see glimpses of rooms through the vents he passed.

One of them was a large council room with a long table set with high backed chairs. One was a storage room. A lobby. Naruto sometimes glimpsed Jounin standing to attention at various spots. Grimacing, he continued till he was about to pass a vent that was connected to a familiar room.

'_Kyuubi…this is the Hokage's office.'_ Naruto said. **"The scroll is most likely hidden in there under many Genjutsus and protections…and I have no doubt that Jounin will be patrolling this area far more frequently than any other."** Kyuubi mused. _'So…stealth and steal tactics?' _Naruto asked, eyeing the room speculatively. **"Yes…I will take care of the rest."** Kyuubi replied, grinning savagely. Rolling his eyes at Kyuubi's theatrics, he used the sharp claws on his paws to carefully break the hinges holding the metal vent together. Turning it sideways awkwardly without opposable thumbs, he slid it inside the tunnel.

He jumped out of the vent, seeing as it was close to the floor. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, checking for any sounds or nearby Chakra signatures. The soft, barely tangible footsteps of the Jounin were outside the door to the room, however the repressed Chakra belonging to them hadn't spiked making them oblivious to his presence.

'_Kyuubi…do you know where it could be? Something tells me that it is in here…but I do not know where…' _Naruto asked, frowning. **"That should be simple enough to discern…Genjutsus are obviously at work…with me controlling your senses you should be able the patient find put where they are the strongest."** Kyuubi replied, before Naruto felt his awareness spike. _'Ah…within the wall?'_

The illusions were thick, almost choking him even across the room. The scroll was behind the Hokage's desk, on the left wall, concealed by a shelf of mostly useless documents. Padding towards it, he suddenly stopped. Any closer and he would've inadvertently set off alarms. There was Genjutsu that went off if someone other than the person who placed it there approached it. Apparently it didn't go off if the Hokage who set the Genjutsu was in the room.

Naruto felt a shift inside and suddenly he was human again. **"This is where I am going to have to control you to bypass these…protections."** Kyuubi said, sounding like he was in slight pain. _'The Seal giving you issues?'_ Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. **"You could say that…this is where I need your total cooperation…we don't have much time."** Kyuubi grunted. Naruto agreed.

Naruto felt himself lose awareness of his body before it adjusted to where he could sense Kyuubi's movements. _'How are you planning on breaking them?'_ Naruto questioned skeptically. **"Just watch." **Kyuubi replied simply. Naruto could see what Kyuubi was doing but his vision was obscured by crimson. Must be Kyuubi's Kitsune retinas.

Naruto felt his arms lift without his consent and form unfamiliar hand seals. They looked rather ominous.

"_Kitsune Sakkaku:_ _Harasu Kiken."_ Kyuubi whispered. There was a silent shattering of white light as the Genjutsus surrounding the scroll's hiding place were broken. '_Whoa…'_

Smirking, Kyuubi gave Naruto back control, feeling somewhat winded for holding back the Seal while molding his dormant Youki through a human child's Chakra coils which had fought him too. Plus the muscle memory needed for most hand signs was nonexistent. **"Naruto…show me that puny strength of yours and move the shelf." **Kyuubi ordered tiredly. Naruto pouted. _'Most of this strength came from you…Baka Kitsune…'_ Naruto muttered. Kyuubi scoffed. **"You are still young and have yet to come within our full strength." **Kyuubi retorted.

Rolling his eyes and swishing his tail, Naruto pulled the shelf away from the wall as silently as possible. He listened for any sign of sound. Sensing no disturbance he continued. He looked at the wall and nearly face palmed. '_This is the final protection_? _A concealment cloth?' _

He had used one before to escape the ANBU and Jounin when he had done an elaborate prank. It's like a camouflage. Sensing no Genjutsu or danger from it, he removed it to find a nook carved into the wall. Inside was a huge scroll. Grinning, Naruto snatched it up before carefully putting the shelf back the way it was.

'_How am I going to carry this through the vent with me?' _Naruto asked, forgetting that he couldn't possibly fit both himself and the scroll through the vent. **"Drag it by the teeth."** Kyuubi replied, before Naruto felt a familiar sensation of shrinking. Looking down, he sighed at the small paws. '_Tiresome.'_ Naruto sighed. With some effort, and a lot of cursing, Naruto managed to drag the heavy scroll to the vent, dropping it on the edge of it, and nudged it through.

Climbing in after it was a slightly tight fit. The metal grate he had moved to the side of the vent was dragged by his teeth to lean against the square shaped hole. Panting at the exertion, he gripped the scroll in his teeth and headed back the way he came, following his fading Chakra signature.

'_This was too easy….despite some convenient inconsistencies to our original plan…'_Naruto said, slightly put out. Kyuubi chuckled. **"Yes…I myself find it quite odd that we have made it this far without trouble." **

They had approached the vent that led back into the basement when they heard it. Naruto froze. A lazy sounding voice was speaking quietly to another person in a nearby room. "There is an intruder…inform Captain Inu of the ANBU outside."

Inwardly cursing, Naruto crawled through the vent and dropped to the stone floor. The scroll landed next to him. He winced at the dull clunk it made. Hurriedly, he dragged the scroll to the hole he had tumbled down. Scrabbling for purchase up the dirt tunnel, he dug his claws into the ground and yanked the scroll up with him.

There were barely noticeable vibrations above him that signaled that the ANBU and Jounin were on the move. _'Kyuubi! What if I'm seen coming out of the hole? With this huge ass scroll?'_ Naruto asked, slightly panicky. **"Well then…you get caught." **Kyuubi answered casually. _'So in other words, you're just going to be useless? Great…'_ Naruto grumbled sarcastically.

Thankfully there were no nearby Jounin or ANBU when he cautiously climbed out. Naruto huddled down behind the shrubbery surrounding the hole. Nevertheless, he stayed put and suppressed his Chakra till it was lower than even a real fox kits. Lithe shadows of Shinobi flitted by, unaware of his presence so far. He didn't dare breathe for fear their sharp ears would pick up on it.

His fox ears twitched cutely in interest when he felt two incoming Shinobi who stopped a few feet away. "Any sign of the intruder?" an ANBU wearing an Inu asked in monotone. "No." his partner with a Tanuki mask replied. Naruto eyes widened. The one with the Inu mask must be the Captain of the ANBU Black Ops.

'_I'm so screwed…' _Naruto groaned. He heard rumors about this Captain. Supposedly from rumors he was actually Hatake Kakashi or the Copy Cat Ninja. Sharingan Kakashi…the one who transplanted a dead Uchiha teammate's Sharingan eyes into his own. Ruthless and perverted. Or so he heard in the red light district.

Kyuubi was being annoyingly silent. Naruto watched the two fearsome Shinobi cautiously. After sharing more words of which were far too quiet for even Naruto to discern, in a swirl of leaves they were gone. Deeming it finally safe to move, Naruto snatched the scroll in his teeth and tried to run.

Just in time did he roll the scroll behind a large bush do a foot come down on him. He held back a whimper of pain. Looking up, he locked eyes with the Inu Captain. "Well…look what we have here…are you perhaps the intruder? " he murmured lazily, lifting Naruto up by his scruff. Naruto flailed his paws.

Suddenly, Naruto bite his hand. His respect rose grudgingly when the Inu Captain didn't seem to react. He continued to gnaw on his hand though, desperately. This seemed to amuse his captor for he heard a soft chuckle. "It's not safe for you to be in the village," he stated, almost casually. Naruto continued to struggle.

'_You don't know the half of it doggy…'_ Naruto thought. Sighing, he put Naruto down. "Run along." He said dismissively. Eyeing him warily, Naruto backed away, closer to the scroll and knelt down. The man he assumed was Kakashi looked at him one more time before disappearing. Knowing he was gone, Naruto dragged the scroll with him towards his apartment.

It was strenuous work getting that heavy scroll up all those steps but he managed it. Panting, he stood before his closed door. _'Kyuubi…change me back now.'_ Naruto demanded. He was so tired…and dawn was just about to peek over the horizon. Kyuubi didn't answer. All he got were snores.

'_Grr…I don't need his help.'_ Naruto pictured his human form in his mind and willed himself to change. He felt what he assumed was his Chakra flowing. He was suddenly startled by a purple light covering his body before he found that he could reach the doorknob. '_Weird…it never did that when Kyuubi changed me.'_ Naruto mused.

"**That's because you actually got off your lazy ass to do it yourself and our Chakra is untamed from lack of use on your part so it became visible."** Kyuubi growled, sounding tired. _'You're finally awake…and who are you calling lazy?' _Naruto muttered, annoyed. **"Oi, who was responsible for you even getting that scroll anyways?" **

'_I could've done it myself without you but seeing as how we are connected that went out the window mostly.'_ Naruto retorted hotly. Kyuubi just scoffed. Picking up the scroll, he walked into his apartment. He put the scroll under his bed then flopped down on it. While drifting off to sleep, he mused on the chaos his theft may have caused, and smiled viciously.

**Hokage Tower **

**6:55 a.m.**

Sarutobi sighed tiredly. His ANBU squad and Jounin troops had awoken him hours ago of an intruder in the tower, crawling the air vents. But they have not found anything out of place. The Inu Captain, Kakashi had informed him that all he found was a fox kit several feet away from the tower which he deemed unimportant. This worried him.

His best Shinobi had been bypassed by someone who could've been a threat yet had not known of it. What could the intruder have been after? If it was an Assassin then surely he or she would know that the Hokage wouldn't be at the tower at that time of night. And there was only one thing in this tower worth stealing…he froze. Eyes widening in horror, he leapt from his chair, turning towards where the Forbidden Scroll was located.

He noticed something odd. The Genjutsus he had placed over the Forbidden Scrolls location were gone. Broken. Utterly destroyed. Heaving the shelf aside, he saw that indeed, the Forbidden Scroll was missing.

"Inu. Hebi." Sarutobi whispered, knowing they heard him. Captain Inu and Hebi materialized from the diminish shadows in the corners of the room. "Hai, Hokage-sama?" they intoned respectfully.

"The Forbidden Scroll is missing…please find it." Sarutobi ordered. "Hai."

They disappeared. Sarutobi put his head in his hands, briefly showing weakness.

Naruto blinked his sleepy eyes open as annoying yellow sunshine peeked through his broken window. '_Gah…what the fuck is the time?'_

"**You sure are cheerful in the mornings."** Kyuubi said sounding perky, though he was sure the demon would deny it. Naruto snorted, throwing off the blankets. _'It would seem it's the other way around.'_

"**Unlikely."**

Rolling his eyes, Naruto stumbled to the bathroom. After doing what he had to in there, he made himself lunch, since it was 3 in the afternoon. Becoming a female that looked nothing like him worked out great for him. He finally knew what a chicken sandwich and unspoiled milk tasted like.

"**So you enjoy being female?"** Kyuubi asked nonchalantly. Naruto choked on his sandwich. _'Kyuubi….what the hell?'_

"**Just asking…"**Kyuubi replied innocently. _'The answer is no.'_ Naruto growled, blushing. After finishing eating, he walked back to his room, and reached under the bed to drag out the scroll. His fingers shook with barely restrained glee. But he refrained opening it as a sudden thought came to his attention.

'_Kyuubi…why do you think this is called the Forbidden Scroll?'_ Naruto asked, looking at the Forbidden Scroll warily now. Kyuubi hummed in thought. **"The obvious answer would be the techniques held within but somehow I believe there is more to it…such as who has the most capabilities to access it without suffering." **

'_Such as?' _

"**That I do not know…things such as this are usually centered on hereditary focuses such as blood…might as well just risk it." **Kyuubi replied, sounding interested. Naruto nodded. He peeled back the bonds holding the scroll together. He expected pain of some sort but there was nothing. _'Heh…'_

"**Don't get cocky yet."** Kyuubi said sternly. _'Hehehe…you said cocky.'_ Naruto snickered. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. **"Childish Gaki." **_'Perhaps.'_

Naruto let his eyes finally peruse the worn parchment of the ancient scroll. The first one on it was labeled _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." _Raising an eyebrow, he read the detailed description next to it.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"- B Rank . Jounin Level. Ninjutsu/ Clone Techniques. Forbidden for the implicit reason of high Chakra requirements. Many uses. A higher variant of the D rank illusion Bunshin no Jutsu. Corporeal. Hand seals- Ram + cross_

'_Hmm...could be useful…'_ Naruto mused before moving on.

_Kuchyose: Edo Tensei_ _– S Rank. Supplementary. High Kage Level. Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Reincarnation Ninjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu. Forbidden due to High Chakra usage, suicidal abilities, use of DNA to reveal Village secrets, and defies the Shinigami's decree. Raises the dead. Hand seals-Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon- Clap hands. _

Naruto whistled. _'That's …highly interesting.'_ **"Not an advisable Jutsu to use anytime soon though…though it does have veritable merits." **Kyuubi rumbled, sounding slightly unnerved. **"The Shinigami is not a God you want to cross."**

'_True…this one will have to wait.'_ Naruto conceded, slightly put out. He continued to read on though, intrigued. _'I wonder when they will discover this is missing.'_ Naruto mused. **"If that Hokage of yours is worth his salted carcass, then he has already been notified of his broken Genjutsus and the missing scroll." **

Naruto hummed in agreement. Scanning his eyes down the scroll he found something interesting. There was a subtle second page hidden behind the first part of the scroll. Of course he wasn't surprised…the damn scroll was heavy so it would make sense that it would have more than one page of techniques. What he found there made his eyes widen.

'_Kyuubi! There are Jutsu in here based off the Youkai Bijutsu!' _Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"**Hmm…how unusual…to think that such sacred techniques of the Youkai can be found in scroll created by **_**Ningen." **_Kyuubi sneered in distaste. Naruto chortled. He knew Kyuubi didn't consider him a common Ningen…if he did he would have to say he was the same seeing how they were basically one. **"These are lower Demonic techniques…some of which could be inaccessible due to certain elemental requirements that have to be keyed to a certain Demon or Jinchuuriki."** Kyuubi noted, almost dismissively. _'So I need to find out my elemental affinities?' _Naruto asked curiously.

"**Yes…of which I already know."** _'Tell me!'_ Naruto demanded childishly. **"Impatient Gaki…you aren't going to be working with Elemental Jutsu until I hammer the basics into your thick skull."** Kyuubi growled. Sighing, Naruto let it go…for the moment. He went back to the scroll.

The further he went down the relatively sizable list of Youkai Bijutsus, the more he grew excited. It was nothing compared to when he found a Kitsune Illusion near the bottom. Granted there was only one but it was enough. Kyuubi became restless, intrigued against his better judgment. Kitsune Illusions were _his _forte after all.

_Kitsune Illusion Arts: Kemuri Kagami _

_Description: Unknown Rank. Useable _only_ by Youkai/Jinchuuriki with correct attributes. Genjutsu. Creates mirrors of smoke to confuse victim(s) while the caster impales him with images that aren't there before giving the final blow. Forbidden for being mostly unusable and demonic. Hand seals- Unknown. _

"**Incomplete information-**Kyuubi sneered-**the hand seals for that A rank Youkai Bijutsu is Rat-Monkey-Ram-Serpent while the victims focus is to be relegated by distance." **_'Eh…that's pretty lengthy.'_ Naruto mumbled, scratching his head. Kyuubi didn't deign to respond.

Suddenly Naruto stiffened, and rushed to stash the scroll under the loose floor board under his bed. He and Kyuubi had sensed a sudden influx of multiple Chakra signatures heading their way. Before he could move the ANBU squad sent out by the Hokage had alighted upon the roof above him. He panicked slightly when he realized that his fox ears and tail would be seen.

"**Hold on."** Kyuubi ordered tersely before Naruto felt the familiar sensation of his and Kyuubi's Youki reacting to the natural Genjutsu process. Looking down, he saw that his tail was missing and felt his head and found his ears were too hidden. Peering through his mirror in the bathroom across from him, he noticed that his highlights and whisker marks were still the same. **"No time."**

Just as Kyuubi said that, Naruto had 3 unwelcome guests in his rundown apartment. One he recognized as the Inu Captain, Hatake Kakashi, the other two he didn't know except that one was female and the other an Uchiha or so Kyuubi said and what he could smell.

"Uzumaki Naruto…you are requested by Hokage-sama." Kakashi said in an emotionless voice.

"Why must there be three of you to inform me? Slightly over excessive I daresay," Naruto asked, nibbling on a pointed claw. He could smell their unease at his hair, nails, darker whisker marks, and his unusual speaking pattern. Normal five year olds don't speak like he did. But then again they knew he _wasn't _normal.

"That is irrelevant." The Uchiha intoned coldly. Naruto raised an eyebrow. This one was familiar…however he couldn't place it. Oh well. Before he could blink, Kakashi had picked him up. Naruto scowled. "I am aware of the way you Shinobi walk on roofs ad walls, it's honestly not difficult so if you would put me down I would be obliged to follow at your pace." Naruto demanded. The female who smelled like a snake finally spoke.

"Is that so? How do we know you won't just run away after we let you prove that what you said was true Gaki?" she asked, smirking. The blood lust that Naruto had previously overlooked from her was stifling but he had experienced far worse. The two men looked on, Kakashi still not letting him go. "Why would I run from you guys? You are probably no doubt much faster than me…it would be futile." Naruto replied innocently.

Much to Naruto's surprise, Kakashi put him down. "Alright kid…but if you fall behind then we won't come back for you." Kakashi warned lazily. They leapt out of his window and onto the roof. Naruto did the same. There is wasn't much of a feat since he had the highest floor in the building so the roof was easy to reach.

It was when he actually managed to keep up with them by jumping buildings using the Chakra that they honestly thought he hadn't activated yet since most aspiring Shinobi didn't learn till Academy age that shocked them. Of course there have been exceptions. Kakashi being one of them. It wasn't unheard of but it was certainly unnerving seeing as it was _Naruto the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. _From what they have seen of him was that he an idiotic prankster however there have been darker reports, though unconfirmed.

Naruto was enjoying the smell of shock that he could sense from the ANBU. He loved his heightened senses. They eventually reached the Hokage Tower, leaping down before the doors. _'The window would be quicker.' _Naruto thought sighing. Kyuubi had been really quiet. _'Kyuubi?'_

"**Hm?"** _'Just wondering what the Hokage would want me for…you don't think he found out do you.'_Naruto asked, not believing this was the case. If it was then the ANBU squad would have just decimated his apartment looking for it or arrested him or whatever. **"Unlikely…however be on your guard." **

The four of them walked past the lobby, walking the spiraling hallways before stopping in front of an elaborate door that led to the Hokage's office. When they walked in, Sarutobi was furiously trying to stuff something obscenely orange into a drawer. Naruto shook his head in shame. The female that smelled like a snake and the Uchiha seemed like they wanted to do the same but did not out of respect. Kakashi just seemed amused.

"Ah…Naruto-kun…thank you Inu, Hebi, Suzume…you may leave now, I'll summon you back later." Sarutobi said, smiling softly at Naruto. "Hai, Hokage-sama." They intoned in unison before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. "What did ya call me for Jiji?" Naruto asked, smiling widely even though felt disgusted. Sarutobi instantly sobered.

"Naruto…were you by any chance pulling a prank around this tower last night? If so would you be able to tell me if you saw anyone suspicious?" Sarutobi asked, looking hopeful.

'_Hmm…think I should mislead him?' _

"**Depends…do you want to mislead him? If so there can be no guarantee of you being caught in your lies." **Kyuubi replied impassively. _'I'd like to keep this as simple as possible.'_** "Elaborate plans were never your specialty anyways." **Kyuubi snorted. Naruto internally pouted before turning back to Sarutobi who was watching him curiously. "No Jiji, I wasn't," Naruto answered.

He continued to watch Naruto for a moment before sighing. "Alright Naruto-kun…I only asked because the ANBU I had watching you for your safety had reported you being missing from your bed early this morning," Sarutobi said, sounding slightly accusing. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I would appreciate if you would cease telling your ANBU to do so…that is an invasion of privacy however…well meaning," Naruto spat. Sarutobi was taken slightly aback. He had never seen him act like that before.

"**Remain calm."** Kyuubi hissed. Naruto took a deep breath. Turning cold eyes on Sarutobi, he spoke. "If you _must_ know, I was at the park, sleeping in a tree watching the moon while your precious ANBU babysitters were switching to night watch," Naruto said acidly. Sarutobi sensed that Naruto wasn't being entirely truthful however he didn't have proof so he let it go.

He pondered the whereabouts of the Forbidden Scroll. His ANBU hadn't turned up any clues which were quite rare. If a traitor or foreign intruder had invaded the Hokage Tower then they would have left traces even with suppressed Chakra, yet they had found nothing except that of an animal crawling the air vents. That wasn't of any concern as far as he could see unless it was a summon? But summons would have left _something _seeing as they have a special Chakra as that of their summoner.

It was certainly puzzling. His thoughts were interrupted by an impatient Naruto. "Can I go now?" Naruto asked, bored. "Yes…good day Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said absently. Naruto hopped off the chair and left.

After a few moments, Sarutobi called for Kakashi. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Inu…you can take off your mask." Kakashi slowly stood up and took off his mask. His blue face mask covered the entirety of his face while his Hitai-ate covered his eye where the transplanted Sharingan was located. "I sense that you have something to tell me?" Sarutobi inquired calmly.

Kakashi hesitated before nodding.

"I believe Uzumaki Naruto should start the Academy early."

A/N: Whew. Hope that wasn't too much for ya'll. Tell me how it was please. R&R please :)

Translations:

Ningen: Human

Kuchyose: Edo Tensei: Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation

Youkai Bijutsu: Demon Arts

Kitsune Illusion Arts: Kemuri Kagami: Smoke Mirrors

Inu: Dog

Hebi: Snake

Tanuki: Raccoon

Suzume: Sparrow


End file.
